Eita y Bardock
by jorgecr72
Summary: U/A - Despues de años de autoexiliarce en un planeta muy lejano y al entrerarse que Frezeer fue derrotado, Bardock decide viajar a la Tierra en busca de su hijo , pero conocera a un joven muy especial Eita La Salle que resulta ser el ahijado de Goku ¿ como sera ese encuentro?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Una nave espacial cruzaba el espacio. Dentro de la nave había cinco guerreros, dos hembras y tres varones. Hay una cosa que era extraño en cada uno de estos guerreros. Todos ellos tenían colas. Eran sayas.

El nombre de uno de ellos era Bardock. El tiene ojos y pelo negro puntiagudo. En una de sus mejillas una cicatriz. Su armadura era verde y negra.

Bardock suspiró y se recostó en su asiento. Estaba pensando que años atrás, cuando su planeta natal fue destruido por Frezzer. El tirano del espacio temía que los Sayán se revelaran a sí que los mato a todos. Había sólo unos pocos sobrevivientes.

Ahora, el equipo estaba en camino a la Tierra. Habían escuchado rumores de que Frezzer fue derrotado en nameku, Bardock quería ir a visitar a su hijo después de tantos años de viajar en el espacio. Él quería conocer a su segundo hijo.

Pronto estarían en la Tierra. Estaban a un par de horas de distancia del planeta.

En la Tierra, en las afueras del pueblo de Ginger, un joven con el pelo claro y gafas, estaba terminando de instalarse en su nueva casa, la cual compro a un buen precio por el antiguo dueño, ya que él y su familia, se mudarían a la capital del Este.

Su nombre era Eita La Sallé Brief.

"Listo" – dijo el joven-"lo bueno es que los muebles estaban incluidos a la hora de comprarla".

**Eita:** Bueno, ahora iré al supermercado a comprar comida.

El joven salió hacia su auto arranco y salió hacia el supermercado.

Como Eita estaba mirando al camino, vio en el cielo vio una extraña nave y comenzó a descender rápidamente a la superficie terrestre. ¿Qué es eso? 'impulsado por la curiosidad, se dirigió hacia donde aterrizo la nave.

Cuando llegó cerca del área donde la nave aterrizo, salió de auto y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Tan pronto estuvo cerca de ella, se escondió detrás de un árbol y vio como una compuerta se abría.

La puerta de la nave se abrió y cinco guerreros salieron de ella. Dos de ellos eran mujeres y los otros tres eran hombres. Eita miró de cerca y vi que cada uno de ellos tenía una cola. Perdió el aliento y casi cayó al suelo. " ¿Son Saiyajins? No puede ser saiyajins. Su Tío Vegeta dijo que el planeta fue destruido y que sólo él y Goku habían sobrevivido.

"Así que esta es la Tierra." La mujer con el pelo corto y negro, dijo. Miró a su alrededor. "Parece un lugar tranquilo y agradable."

Junto a ella había un hombre que se parecía a Goku. "¿ese hombre se ve como mi padrino?" Eita podría decir que el hombre no era su padrino porque él tenía una cola, una cicatriz en su rostro, y su ki se sentía diferente. "Me pregunto dónde está Kakarotto." Dijo el hombre. Apretó un botón en su scouter, en busca de la mayor potencia del planeta. " Este planeta se supone que debe estar compuesto de débiles."

"Sólo algunos de ellos, tienen niveles aceptables. El resto de la gente en este planeta tiene niveles de potencia de cinco o menos. Patético." El hombre con el pelo castaño oscuro, dijo.

Eita se apoyó contra el árbol. "¿Qué debo hacer? No parecen malvados, pero no puedo estar seguro. Además, hay cinco de ellos sé que mi Tío me enseño a pelear, pero son muy fuertes para mí. Sin darse cuenta, el joven La Salle desenmascarado su poder porque estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

Cada uno de los scouters de los Saiyajin sonó y se volvió hacia el árbol. "Alguien está aquí." Bardock dijo mientras se acercaba al árbol.

"Sea quien sea tiene un nivel de gran potencia de 1.350." Tooma comentó.

"Me gustaría que mi Tío o mi Padrino estuvieran aquí. Ellos sabrían qué hacer. Eita suspiró y miró a lo alto del árbol."Tal vez debería salir y esperar a ver qué pasa. No puedo hacer nada ahora ya que estoy aquí por mí curiosidad. "

"¿Quién eres tú?" Una voz preguntó, sacudiendo al joven La Sallé de sus pensamientos. El chico se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Bardock con sorpresa. Bardock le devolvió la mirada a Eita en espera de una respuesta. Cuando no te dio una, le preguntó de nuevo.

El joven La Sallé miró a Bardock preocupado, pero respondió a la pregunta. "Mi nombre es Eita".

"¿Eita? Es un nombre extraño." Bardock dijo.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Eita le preguntó.

Bardock alzo una ceja al escuchar el tono áspero del chico. "Mi nombre es Bardock. Ellos son Fasha, Celipa, Tooma, y Borgos". Se refirió a cada uno de los miembros de su equipo como dijo su nombre. "somos sai..."

"¡Váyanse, Saiyajines! ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren aquí en la Tierra?" Eita le gritó con tono acusador que de inmediato dio un paso atrás en una postura de lucha. Bardock observó al chico en silencio, observando que había una actitud impresionante, al parecer fue entrenado para luchar a pesar de ser terrícola. Él sonrió.

"estoy buscando mi hijo." Dijo. No quería perder el tiempo, se decidió a ser tan fácil todo. El macho más joven pareció relajarse, su postura volviendo a la normalidad y su cara mostraba un atisbo de piedad.

. "¿Su hijo? ¿Pero por qué iba a estar aquí?" Ante esto, el hombre mayor se estremeció, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hijo?

"Mi hijo se llama... Kakarotto. ¿Lo sabes?"

Era el turno de Eita de sorprenderse. 'Kakaroto' era el nombre con que Vegeta llamaba a su padrino. Ese hombre era su padre, el abuelo de Gohan y Goten.

Oh, Dios mío... no es posible! ¡Él está vivo, aquí mismo! –Grito Eita

Espera, ¿qué tratas de decirme? – pregunto el guerrero saiya

"Mire señor, claro que conozco a su hijo, el ha salvado este planeta muchas veces"- dijo entusiasmado Eita -"pero aquí, a su hijo se le conoce con el nombre de Goku".

"Goku"- dijo Bardock

"así es, señor " – dijo el joven La Sallé – " si no les molesta , es un poco tarde, podemos ir a mi casa ,y ahí podemos conversar con calma , y mañana te llevare a la casa de mi padrino".

"tu padrino"- dijo Bardock alzando una ceja

" Vera , yo soy ahijado de su hijo"

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_¿Ahijado?-_ pensó Bardock

**Eita:** Que dicen, me acompaña a mi casa.

**Bardock:** de acuerdo.

Los saiyajin acompañaron a Eita hasta su casa, la cual sorprendieron a los saiyajines, el tipo de decoración.

**Eita:** perdonen, es que acabo de mudarme y todavía nos estoy bien instalado, por favor siéntense, llamare a la pizzería.

Eita tomo su celular

**Eita:** halo…. Pizzería Ginger, Miren necesito, que me preparen 28 ordenes de pizza, con todo, y 2 de salami y queso…. Estoy en el 671 de la avenida Basal, cuanto es… aja… por favor rápido… ah y de pasada me traen una caja de refrescos gaseosos combinados… gracias.

Bardock vio como el chico hablaba por teléfono, se sorprendió del aparato que usaba para comunicarse.

**Eita:** la comida tardara al menos una hora… si desean podemos hablar con tranquilidad... pero antes… señor Bardock ¿Por qué busco a su hijo hasta ahora?

**Bardock:** Cuando cumplimos la misión en el planeta Mit , nos emboscaron el escuadrón de la muerte de Freezer, pensaron que nos habían eliminado y se fueron, nosotros despertamos unas horas después, de regreso ,tratamos de comunicarnos con nuestro planeta , solo había estática , cuando llegamos , de nuestro planeta , solo había escombros, Freezer lo destruyo, decidimos alejarnos lo mas que pudimos del él ,no era nuestra naturaleza huir pero, era la única forma de salvar nuestras vidas, nos instalamos en el planeta Zoco, ahí ayudamos a los habitantes a derrotar a unos piratas espaciales que aterrorizaban el planeta, y el líder como recompensa nos dio asilo, ahí vivimos muchos años, hace poco nos enteramos por comerciantes que llegaron al planeta , que Freezer fue derrotado por un saiyajin de vivía en la Tierra, gracias a los Zoqueanos , pudimos conseguir una nave ,conseguimos las coordenadas de la Tierra y el resto .. Ya lo sabes.

Eita escuchaba con atención, el relato de Bardock, sin duda Freezer era un maldito desgraciado, por suerte está en el infierno.

Eita relato todas las batallas que su padrino tuvo que enfrentar, omitiendo algunos detalles, por supuesto, Bardock se sorprendió que su hijo que nació con 2 grados de poder , era el legendario Súper Saiyajin, eso lleno al saiyajin mayor de un gran orgullo, lo más sorprendente es que sus nietos , a pesar de ser mestizos , también podían convertirse en SSj.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, es que el príncipe Vegeta vivía en la Tierra, se había casado con la mejor amiga de su hijo, tenía 2 hijos y además Eita era sobrino del príncipe.

**Eita:** … y eso es lo que ha pasado señor Bardock…

Bardock se quedo pensativo, si su hijo y el príncipe Vegeta cambiaron su destino, porque ellos no podían.

La intención de Bardock era venir a ver a su hijo y regresar a Zoco, pero pensándolo bien, porque no quedarse aquí, el planeta es un buen lugar para vivir y por qué no, podían entrenar para defender la Tierra junto a Goku y Vegeta

Bardock pensó que después de comer hablaría con su escuadrón y tomarían una decisión

Fin Capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Después de comer, Bardock hablo brevemente con Eita, pero tenía que hablar con su escuadrón primero.

Eita, le mostro su habitaciones, Bardock sonrió complacido, Eita se retiro a descansar, ya que mañana el lo llevaría a la casa de su hijo menor.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Bardock, hablo con ellos

_**Bardock:**_ Amigos míos, he decidido quedarme en este planeta, Eita me invito a vivir con él, pero me gustaría saber, que harán ahora, porque a decir verdad, me canse de viajar por el cosmos, me preguntaba si quieren quedarse o volverán a Zoco

_**Borgos:**_ No lo creo, mi vida está el espacio, no me sentía bien estando en un solo lugar, aunque fuese rodeado de saiyajin, me gustaría viajar en busca de peleas, no me gusta estar demasiado en un solo sitio, estaba acostumbrado a viajar por el espacio como para quedarme en un solo lugar, creo que es mejor que tú te quedes aquí, has estado separado de tu familia desde siempre, en cuanto a los demás es decisión propia

_**Tooma:**_ Yo me marchare mañana, después de descansar, tengo una batalla pendiente que tengo que terminar, un viejo amigo me reto en el planeta Zion, tengo que encontrar algo que me mantenga con vida, pero no está aquí, de eso estoy seguro.

_**Celipa**_: yo volveré a Zoco, si Fasha está de acuerdo, tenemos obligaciones allá, recuerda Bardock que somos maestras de artes marciales, enseñamos a los niños a pelear.

_**Fasha:**_ yo estoy de acuerdo, con Celipa, a demás….eh… alguien me espera.

_**Bardock:**_ lo entiendo… amigos si esas son sus decisiones, a partir de este momento el escuadrón de Bardock queda disuelto.

**A la Mañana Siguiente**

Bardock después de desayunar, fueron a la nave, a despedirse de los demás

_**Bardock:**_ le agradezco que me apoyaran en esta última misión, muchas gracias amigos y que ojala nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo.

Cada uno se subió a la nave, Celipa fue la última.

_**Celipa:**_ adiós, Bardock. (_Se subió a la Nave_)

La nave por fin despego y salió de la atmosfera del planeta, Bardock regreso a la casa de Eita.

_**Eita:**_ ya se fueron.

_**Bardock:**_ si, los voy a extrañar, después de todo, casi toda mi vida estuvieron conmigo.

_**Eita:**_ bueno vamos, iremos a casa de tu hijo.

Aquella era una mañana muy hermosa, Eita conducía hacia la montaña Paoz.

Bardock estaba nervioso, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

_FLASH BACK_

…"Sí Bardock, según el relato del maestro Roshi, el abuelo Gohan lo encontró en el bosque un día y lo crió. Según el relato, el cayo en un barranco cuando era un bebé y se golpeó la cabeza. "

_Fin Flash Back_

Bardock se quedó mirando al muchacho, " _Kakarotto, debió al golpe tenia amnesia y se había olvidado de su misión. Por fortuna nunca la cumplió__, por lo que veo, los terrícolas son compatibles, con nosotros__. "_

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Goku, Bardock miró en la casa de su hijo menor. Encontró la arquitectura extraña, pero eso no fue lo que más se destacó, fue el tamaño. En Veyita sólo los Saiyan de primera clase tenían casas de este tamaño. Él y el resto de la tercera clase se tuvo que conformar con el cuarto de estar pequeño que sólo contenía una cama y un mueble, las instalaciones de lavado y aseado eran comunales y todos los alimentos se dan en una cafetería.

Eita toco el timbre de la puerta, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió para revelar a un adolescente.

Bardock ojos se estrecharon, el no era Kakarotto. Sabía según Eita que era su nieto mayor.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, el chico habló.

_**Gohan:**_ Eita, como estas.

_**Eita:**_ bien Gohan, esta tu padre.

_**Gohan:**_ está entrenando atrás, ve a verlo.

De pronto los ojos de Gohan se habían abierto sorpresivamente, en la persona que estaba detrás de Eita - Tarles – grito el joven son.

_**Eita:**_ "¿Tarles?"

Bardock frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser llamado con ese nombre.

Gohan se dio cuenta de que el venia con Eita. Bardock levantó las manos.

_**Bardock:**_ "Relájate niño, Bardock es mi nombre. Estoy aquí para ver a alguien llamado Kakarotto."

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en la cara de Eita, muy pronto su padrino conocería a su padre, iba a disfrutar de este momento.

La mirada de Gohan cayó al suelo. "Busca a mi padre... el… está entrenado."

_**Bardock:**_ gracias.

Bardock fue a donde Gohan le había indicado, lo encontró entrenado con un niño, lo que llamo la atención era que el niño era una viva copia de su hijo y de él.

_**Eita:**_ quédate aquí… hola padrino ¿como estas?

_**Goku:**_ muy bien ahijado, que te trae por aquí.

_**Eita:**_ te traje una sorpresa a ti y a Goten.

_**Goku y Goten**_: ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

_**Eita:**_ Ven Bardock.

Bardock salió detrás de la casa, se puso al frente de Goku.

_**Eita:**_ padrino Goku el es Bardock, el es un saiyajin y… es...tu padre.

_**Goku:**_ ¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!

_**Bardock:**_ Kakarotto es verdad, durante mucho tiempo te busque...yo soy... tu padre.

Goku lo vio a los ojos, Él estaba tan sorprendido por esto, vio que en su mirada era verdad sus palabras. De pronto una mujer con pelo negro llego en ese momento.

_**Milk:**_ Goku ¿Quien es él? ¿Se parece a ti?

_**Eita:**_ madrina es el Bardock.

_**Bardock:**_ "Bueno... yo soy padre de... Goku."

"! QUE ¡"-La mandíbula de Milk cayó y ampliado los ojos de Goten. Ella vio a Bardock de nuevo, vaya, no se veía muy mal para un viejo.

"_El es mi abuelo_."- pensó Goten

En el momento en Milk vio Bardock se volvió blanca como una hoja.

"Vaya... ¿Go…Go...Goku?" balbuceó. Luego vio a Eita.

**Milk:** "¡Qué! Eita, ¿Que está pasando aquí?"

En ese momento Gohan corrió fuera de la casa para calmar a su madre.

Milk miró a Bardock, no había duda. El parecido con su marido era fenomenal, Ella se y se inclinó, "Lo siento mucho. Mi nombre es Milk, es un placer conocerte, Suegro."

Bardock estaba perplejo por esto, no está seguro de la etiqueta de la Tierra. Miró a Eita y a Gohan en busca de ayuda, que hizo un gesto con la cabeza ligeramente hacia delante. Bardock asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

Bardock:"Soy Bardock,... el placer es mío...nuera" no estaba seguro si eso era suficiente.

Milk se levantó feliz, "¿Quién tiene hambre?"

Ya dentro de la casa, Eita le explico todo a la familia Son, Eita le dijo a Goku que Bardock vivirá con él, Goku se sorprendió, ahora sentía que su familia estaba completa.

Pasaron una velada increíble, Bardock entreno con sus nietos , se sorprendió que a pesar que ellos eran mestizos eran muy fuertes, cenaron y muy tarde la noche se despidieron , se prometieron que Bardock entrenaría con su hijo y nietos muy pronto, ya de regreso a la casa de Eita, Bardock se convenció que su decisión fue la correcta.

HABITACION DE BARDOCK

"Kakarotto, Gracias por aceptarme, no lo merecía pero al parecer el destino me dio la oportunidad de estar contigo"- se dijo, se acostó en su cama y se durmió, mañana iría a entrenar con los nueva Familia.

**FIN**


End file.
